Chapter 2/Share warp field
Both Typhuss and Susan walks out of the EV changing room and she sees the two MACOs waiting for him. What the hell is this all about? Commander Core says as she looks at Captain Kira. He looks at her. They are here to take me back to the brig, Captain Tyson and I have had a slight misunderstanding says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. She looks at him and nods and they go their separate ways as she walked into the engine room as Colonel Williams and Lieutenant Wilson are working on the Warp systems. Intermix pressure Commander Core says as she looks at them. Colonel Williams looks at the console. At 32% and dropping Colonel Williams says as he looks at Commander Core. She looks at him. Someone hasn't been taking care of this girl Commander Core says as she gets under the core and starts inputting commands into the panel, as Colonel Williams looks at her. What are you doing Commander? Colonel Williams says as he looks at her. She is working on the console still. Watch closely Colonel I'm about to do a cold restart of the warp core Commander Core says as she looks at him. On the bridge of the Kingston Captain Tyson presses the com panel. Jason I've diverted as much power as I could into my warp field Captain Tyson says as he spoke to his little brother. Acknowledged Kingston Captain Tyson says over the com. The Kingston's warp field goes around the Helena. In main engineering Commander Core starts the count down as she runs out of the room as sparks erupt from the consoles and she and the rest of the engineers are outside the room. The Helena's engines shut down. They walked back into the engine room and they get to work quickly on restoring the main computer of the warp reactor, as the ship shakes still. On the bridge of the Kingston Captain Tyson is looks at Ensign Hailey's console and looks at the console read out. Jason my warp field is beginning to fail you better make this quick bro John says as he's looks at the screen of the young Ensign's console. In the engine room Commander Core resets the Core and then the core hums back to life as she's smiling about what she was able to do. I'm not an engineer but I was able to make the core restart Commander Core says as she looks at the core and then at Colonel Williams and Lieutenant Wilson. The Helena warp engines hum back to life and the field goes back to the Kingston as she gets into formation next to the Intrepid class vessel. On the bridge Captain Tyson, Lieutenant Mitchell, Ensign Mason, and Lieutenant Leigh are happy about having the core fixed and restored as Jason looks at Ensign Mason. Ensign hail the Kingston Captain Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Mason. He gets to work on the console. Thanks for the help big bro Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. Hang on bro you're not getting off that easy with my first officer John says on the viewer. Jason smiles at him. Are you doing anything within the next few days? Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. Not that I know of why John says on the viewer. At the Cardassian outpost Garak walks into Julia's cell and sees her beaten and bruised as he looks at her and helps her sit up. Commander you need to complete the bomb Garak says as he looks at her. She shakes her head. No Garak I'm not helping destroy the Federation Julia says as she looks at him. Garak looks at her and hands her a padd. If you reprogram the modulator it should nuffiy the molecules of the particles Garak says as he looks at her. She looks at him. If Miranda finds out about this she could kill us both Julia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm not dying for this but if I die it will be for Cardassia Garak says as he looks at her. Both the Kingston and Helena are at high warp. Captain's log, supplemental. I've asked Kingston to join us in our search for Commander Watson. We'll have a better chance of making it through Cardassian territory with twice the firepower. In the Captain's ready room Typhuss walks into the ready room and he looks at Jason as the two MACOs walk out of the ready room Jason turns to him. Typhuss I'm sorry for what's been going on with us over the last few days but we've been friends since I married Prue and we're still friends since me and her divorced, I want you to be truthful to me as you can get Jason says as he looks at him. He spins his desktop monitor to him showing a photo of Pamela Typhuss looks at him. She's my commanding officer, Admiral Pamela Landy, Jason, I work for Starfleet Intelligence says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. Why didn't you tell this before? Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Because I'm not allowed to tell everyone that I work for Starfleet Intelligence and I'm telling you now because were friends and you need to know says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. Where is Julia Jason says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I can't tell you what I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. Then let me talk to someone who does know what they know about the whereabouts of Julia Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the image and then realizes that if the roles were reverse Jason would be doing the same thing. Do it says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Meanwhile at the outpost Julia is working on the modulator readying the Omega bomb when Miranda walks into the bay. Status Miranda says as she looks at the chief engineer. Julia looks at her. Slow going but I'm making some progress and your friend here isn't being helpful by giving me some breathing room Julia says as she looks at Miranda. She looks at the system. So, you think this will blow up Deep Space 9 Miranda says as she looks at the system. Julia turns to her. You're targeting the station why Julia says as she looks at her. Miranda looks at her. Because that station is the part of the issues of the aliens being on Earth and apart of the Federation Miranda says as she looks at her. The Helena and Kingston is at high warp. In Jason's quarters looking at his wedding picture of him and Julia when the console beeps, he sits at the desk and activates it and looks at the office of Admiral Landy. Captain what can I do for you? Pam says on the monitor. He looks at the screen. You know why I'm calling where is my wife and I wanna know why the Cardassians captured her Captain Tyson says as he looks at the screen. Your wife is on a classified mission of great importance to the Federation you know you're also being a bit to hard on Typhuss he was just doing his duty Admiral Landy says on the screen. He looks at the screen. Starfleet nor the Federation would allow one of their citizens to be captured Captain Tyson says as he looks at the monitor. Re-read the charter: Article 14, Section 31, there are a few lines that make allowances for bending the rules during times of extraordinary threat Admiral Landy says on the screen. He looks at the monitor. You're not apart of Section 31 and neither is Typhuss so that article doesn't fit with this mission Admiral Captain Tyson says as he cuts the hail and leaves his quarters heading for the bridge. A Cardassian squadron is heading towards the Cardassian outpost to destroy it. In the ready room of Gul Lemec who is drinking kanar when his monitor beeps and he activates the screen and it shows the office of the Admiral. Your plan to destroy Helena has failed she's on her way to the outpost with Kingston Admiral Landy says on the screen. Lemec looks at the screen. Tell them to turn around Lemec says as he looks at the screen drinking his drink. I don't have that kind of authority to do that I'm not their commanding officer that gives them orders to go places Admiral Landy says on the screen. He smiles. Then I'll destroy them Lemec says as he cuts the transmission. In the Captain's ready room Typhuss is standing at the desk as Jason looks at him. Landy quoted me the Article of the Starfleet Charter Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and explains how he joined Starfleet Intelligence. I was a young Lieutenant Junior Grade when I joined Starfleet Intelligence, it was exciting, covert operations, protecting the Federation and Earth and 25 years of doing my job for the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. What was your mission here? Jason asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss explains his reason for erasing the black box from the Klingon warship. I was ordered to make sure you didn't find Commander Watson and to slow you down, I didn't want to but I didn't have any choice, she's my commanding officer, I'm sorry Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason puts the padd down and goes over to him. You make this right Typhuss I don't want to put you back in the brig but you need to give us a plan of attack, we've asked if DS9 could spare us any ships to meet us at the Cardassian outpost the Intrepid is joining us as well Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. We beam over two MACO squads to rescue your wife while we engage the Cardassian ships says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason nods.